


A Little Too Hot

by Hetalia1912



Series: Sick Maknae Line [2]
Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Bad Decisions, Don't worry, Fainting, Fever, Hospitalization, Hoya is a good hyung, M/M, Minor Jang Dongwoo/Kim Sunggyu, Minor Lee Howon | Hoya/Lee Sungjong, Multi, Protective Hoya, Protective Hyungs, Sickfic, So is dongwoo, Sunggyu is just worried, Sungjong is going to give his hyungs a heart attack, Sungjong makes bad decisions, Sungjong-centric, They all love Sungjong, but he's okay, but we knew that already, do not do any of the things that Sungjong does in this, i'm not that evil, it's bad for your health, scared hyungs, seriously, worried hyungs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21574435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Sungjong learns the hard way that maybe it isn't a very good idea to take a hot bath while you have a dangerously high fever.OrSungjong passes out while taking a hot bath with a fever of 105.8 degrees(Fahrenheit) and almost gives his hyungs a heart attack.
Relationships: Lee Sungjong/Everyone, Lee Sungjong/Infinite Ensemble
Series: Sick Maknae Line [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541827
Kudos: 23





	A Little Too Hot

**8:05 AM**

From the second he woke up,Sungjong could tell that _something_ was off.

For one he felt like he was like suffocating underneath his blankets,he felt _way_ too warm.But he brushed it off,asuming one of his hyungs(probably Howon)had most likely turned up the temperature in the dorm because they thought it was too cold.It wouldn't certainly be the first time it happened.


End file.
